


This could be love

by iced_latte



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_latte/pseuds/iced_latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Homin works, both finished and unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This could be love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine person A is a soccer referee and person B is the captain of one of the two teams. Person B’s team lose the match and the players blame it on person A, but person B thanks the ref anyway and gives them their number.  
> Bonus: you can add some sexual tension or fluffy moments between the two during the match."
> 
> —[otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/117649403427/imagine-person-a-is-a-soccer-referee-and-person-b) on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress.

It was at the seventeenth minute mark when the referee called out a foul on someone.

This was the deciding match between his team and Kim Junsu’s; the match that would decide whether they advance to the finals or not. Truthfully, he would’ve wanted to clash with Junsu’s team in the finals, but fate was a weird thing and they decided to match them up earlier than expected. Nevertheless, their match is still a classic game in South Korea and hell if Yunho wasn’t going to give it his all and more. They couldn’t afford to make mistakes—not when two people on his team are already on the brink of getting a red card, as well as the string of injuries that he hopes none would get.

So when Referee Shim ( _he calls him Changmin inside his head_ ) calls out Siwon, Yunho’s mentally cursing at Siwon, at himself, and at Changmin. Fake bewilderment is all over Siwon’s face and Yunho stops himself from rolling his eyes. Everyone _saw_ how he pulled Junho’s shirt, and while their previous referees might not have noticed it, this one surely did. It was when Siwon looked at him for help did he finally approach them.

“Ref, Siwon’s hand was just caught on his shirt. That was just an accident,” Yunho reasons out.

Changmin, however, doesn’t even bat an eyelash and notes down the foul on his notebook. “Nice try, Jung,” he says, “but that’s not going to work on me.”

Yunho shrugs his shoulders at Siwon and the latter could only throw his hands up. The both of them try to reason out once more but the referee was absolutely not having any of it. When Changmin finally places the ball on the field, Yunho signals his team to make a wall. Junho takes the free kick and Yunho offers a prayer right after because the shot goes wide and the score is still nil-nil.

 

* * *

 

At the thirty-ninth minute, the assistant referee raises the flag and Yunho curses again, his eyebrows furrowing and breaths come out in pants.

Minho is said to be offside and the captain can only look at the sky, before rounding up his teammates to make a wall once more. Doojoon and Hyunjoong were in position to kick the ball and Yunho’s calculating their moves again. Once they start moving, he notices Junsu at the back far too late, and Doojoon has already back-heeled the ball to Junsu and scores the opening goal.

The score now stands at nil-1, with Junsu’s team in the lead.

Changmin raises an eyebrow at him, confused as to how he failed to read _that_ when he successfully all their previous opponents’ moves, before he shakes it off and puts on his neutral mask lest someone notices. Yunho smirks and puts the ball in play once more.

 

* * *

 

At half-time, the team rewrites their strategy. Too many attempts from both teams and only one shot goes in; a lapse in judgement and Yunho begrudgingly admits to himself that he should’ve read that completely basic smoke-screen strategy.

He also reminds all of them to mind their area and to _not let themselves get caught by the referee if they’re doing something dirty_. He throws a pointed look at Siwon and the latter just nods.

 

* * *

At the sixty-second minute, Changmin blows the whistle and raises the yellow card.

Half the stadium erupts and Yunho closes his eyes in pain. Hyunjoong did a dirty tackle, targeting his foot instead of the ball, and acts as if he had no idea he would hit his foot.

“Jung. Jung! Yunho, are you alright?”, Changmin asks him, kneeling down beside him and the worry making its way to his voice, not at all noticing that he already called Yunho by his first name. Above them, he can hear Hyunjoong arguing, Junsu trying to calm him down, and his own teammates asking variations of the question _‘Are you alright?’_ The captain nods, his eyes still shut and the pain making itself known to his nerves, before two medics from his team escorts him off the pitch and outside the field.

Behind him, Hyunjoong finally lets out a string of curses and swears, and Changmin finally raises the red card and sends him off the pitch. Hyunjoong had to be manhandled by his teammates and a few people from their coaching staff off the pitch but all Yunho could think about was his foot and how he was going to score a goal.

He catches Changmin’s eye and gives him a pained smile before he looks away, his attention solely at the problem at hand.

The injury does not look anywhere near _okay_ at all.

“You need to sit out of the rest of the game, Yunho-yah,” their head medic tells him.

His stubbornness, however, was on overdrive, and refuses to sit out the rest of the match. He tells them to ice his wound, spray it, bind it, and he’s going to finish this damn game.

“Yunho, don’t be stubborn. Don’t aggravate your injury!”

“I’ll be careful. _Please_. I won’t put so much weight on it.”

He has a stare-off with their medic until the latter groans, doing what Yunho requests, all the while grumbling about _stupid footballers and their pride_.

When he comes back to the pitch, Changmin gives him an incredulous look mixed with what he could only assume as an almost scolding manner. Yunho just gives him a smile.

The captain goes back into his position at the midfield and Junsu approaches him, despite the ball being in play. Both captains keep an eye on the ball, guarding each other, trying to read each other’s minds.

“Are you okay, hyung?”, Junsu asks.

“I’ll be fine,” Yunho answers.

“Sorry about Hyunjoong.”

“It’s football, Junsu-yah. Every team has dirty players.”

“Still. Sorry. Is this going to affect your game for our World Cup qualifiers, captain?”

“I sure hope not.”

The conversation stops there when Minho passes the ball to him and Junsu couldn’t make a steal in time. He runs for the goal, feigns a shot and passes it to Minseok, before Minseok passes it back to him and shoots straight towards the goal.

The game was now 1-1, with Yunho scoring the goal for his team.

Someone taps his ass and all he could see was Changmin’s black-and-white striped uniform and the taller man giving him a wink.

  

* * *

 

Eighty-four minutes into the game, Junsu gets a free kick.

Yunho’s patience was starting to run thin and he could tell that the others were on the edge as well. Donghae, usually calm and collected during matches, had suddenly tackled Junsu when he got a hold of the ball. It was a perfectly legal tackle with Donghae targeting the ball, but Junsu trips and he starts reacting. Yunho immediately jogs to where they were just when Changmin fouls Donghae and the latter suddenly protesting. The captain finally joins in his protests, but not before helping Junsu up.

“What gives? That was a perfectly legal tackle!”, Yunho reasons out.

“Not from where I’m standing.”

“Yeah? And where are you standing th—!”, Donghae gets cut off by Yunho, with the latter covering his mouth before he could say anything more.

“Cool it, Donghae. We have six minutes to turn this game around and I can’t have you sent off. Let me handle Shim,” Yunho hisses angrily. He pushes Donghae to go back to his place before coming back to Changmin.

“That was _legal_ , Changmin, and you know it.”

“And I _said_ ‘not from where I’m standing.’ Now, aren’t you supposed to be making a wall?”

“He didn’t even touch Junsu!”

“Go back to your teammates, Jung, or I will book you. Or maybe I _should_ book you because why the _hell_ are you playing with an injury?”

Yunho huffs and glares before telling his teammates to make a wall. Junsu’s one of the best players who can curve balls during free kicks and it goes in the goal (and not to sound arrogant, but _he_  can make miracles during free kicks as well), and he wasn’t going to take any chances. He feels his foot throb in pain and steels himself, at least until the game was done.

The wall does nothing because the ball goes in anyway.

The game was now at 1-2, with Junsu’s team in the lead.

 

* * *

 

At full time, Yunho could only look to the sky and feels raindrops pelting his skin. He’d like to think that the sky was crying with them. He lets out a breath and walks to where Junsu was. He holds out a hand to the other captain, only for it to be slapped away and gets pulled into a hug instead. He chuckles and hugs Junsu back, patting the other on the back.

“Job well done, Junsu-yah.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Junsu replies. He pulls away and smiles, reminding Yunho that the former still has a little bit of that child-like innocence in him.

The both of them walk to the referees and shakes their hands. When the both of them get to Changmin, Junsu’s smile goes wide; the long-legged referee was incredibly attractive and Junsu obviously thought the same thing.

“Great game, guys. Thank you for letting me referee this match.”

Yunho’s hand _may_ have lingered two seconds too long.

 

* * *

 

In the locker room, they get an incredibly long lecture from their coach. Yunho’s staying on one side of the room, the medical team putting all their attention on his injury. An ugly purple bruise was forming on his foot and the swelling was nowhere near okay. The head medic gives him a glare and Yunho could do nothing but give him a sheepish smile; the medic was not at all amused.

“Coach, Shim was obviously siding with the other team!”, Siwon protests.

“Yeah! I mean he fouled _me_ and I didn’t even touch Junsu! That foul cost us the game!”, Donghae adds in.

One by one, the team rants about the referee and while Yunho would’ve wanted to say something, the medics still held him hostage.

“Alright, I got it! We’ve gone through worse hurdles before; let’s not let this one game ruin our form,” their coach says. “Kwon-sshi! How’s our captain doing?”

“Stubborn as a mule. He needs to get this checked at the hospital, although I believe he can play at the next game in two weeks. That’s if he listens to the medical team for once,” the head physician drawls out.


End file.
